


Shoot for the Moon

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Standing in front of the mirror, Daichi straightened his tie for about the fifteenth time. It was just another job interview, he kept telling himself. So this one was with the National Volleyball Association. So what? He could do this.</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 3. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4771.html?thread=1812899#cmt1812899">binni</a> requested DaiSuga inspired by the songs: "Happily Ever After" by He is We, "Everything" by Michael Bublé, and "All About Us" by He is We feat. Owl City.</p><p>I was particularly inspired by the idea that part of this "happily ever after" scenario involved moments when one or the other person had to call the other out on doing something stupid, and that a strong couple can weather fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot for the Moon

     Standing in front of the mirror, Daichi straightened his tie for about the fifteenth time. It was just another job interview, he kept telling himself. So this one was with the National Volleyball Association. So what? He could do this.

     "Your tie is lovely, Daichi," Suga called from the doorway. "Don't touch it again."

     "Do you think I'm ready?" His boyfriend would always give him a straight answer, always, even if it hurt. "Being a pro judge is... it's a big responsibility. I'm starting to understand Hinata and his upset stomachs." But seeing Suga scoff behind his hand like that was the most ridiculous question in the world took some of the butterflies out of his stomach and most of the tension out of his shoulders.

     The smirk that came out when Suga's hand fell away was just as dangerous as ever. "Do I think you're ready to judge volleyball? Of course you are. Now, as for whether you're suitably attired to leave the house..."

     "You said my tie was fine!" Daichi squawked in a panic, patting his hands down his front to check that his collar was straight, his buttons were buttoned, his jacket was closed--

     "Pants," Suga said, then clicked his tongue at him and held up something he really couldn't believe he'd forgotten. "I don't think the Association wants their judges to not wear trousers, dear. As cute as your lucky crow print boxers are." He dropped the trousers in question in Daichi's hands, and the next thing he knew, Suga had his arms around his neck to give him a peck on the cheek. "They are cute, though," he whispered. "Best graduation gift ever, if I do say so myself."

     "I have no clue what I'd do without you."

     "Don't be silly. As soon as you sat down to eat breakfast or went somewhere hot or windy, you'd notice on your own."

     He didn't say, "I'd rather have you around to tell me when I forget my pants," although he was thinking it. Instead, he said, "Weren't you looking for a new crescent wrench? The Volleyball Association headquarters are right by a hardware store. I'll pick it up for you while I'm out." He could say that without blushing like a teenager.

     "Thanks! Then maybe I can fix the sink you broke." Yet another thing he was never going to live down. It'd nearly turned into a fight last evening, since they couldn't afford to call a plumber on two students' income, but Suga had calmed down first (like always) and said he thought he could fix it. "Get me a wrench, and avoid ever putting potatoes down that drain again, and we'll call it even!"

     "You've got it. No more potatoes down the sink."

     And maybe, if this job worked out, and Suga got one of the ones he'd applied for, their budget would stretch to a plumber next time. It'd be better if they never needed one, for sure, but one thing he knew by now was that something always went wrong. But if they could afford to hire a plumber in a pinch, then he could _definitely_ afford to pay off the ring he'd put on layaway, so they could get to the part where Suga acted surprised that he was proposing.

     As if everybody couldn't tell.


End file.
